In modern times, generally, when the situations, such as paraplegia and etc., possibly caused by serious diseases or injuries due to traffic accident, stroke, and etc., incapability of standing and walking easily caused by muscle atrophy of two feet due to prolonged bed rest without walking on two feet, and bradykinesia or incapability of walking easily on two feet caused by degradation of physiological function with advancing age, it is commonly to use auxiliary tools, such as crutches, wheelchairs and the like for aiding the movement if long-distance travel is desired. Manual force, however, is required to move such kind of auxiliary tools, in such a way that not only vitality is consumed, but also faster movement could not be achieved. Thus, a lot of trouble and inconvenience are presented in life.
Therefore, various electric wheelchair means, such as electric scooters, electric wheelchairs and so on, all of which enable the physically challenged users to move and act conveniently by converting electric energy into kinetic energy as power, are launched by the industry. In the current market, several electric wheelchair means are allowed to provide the effect of convenient movement and action through conversion of electrical energy into kinetic energy, but the above electrical wheelchair means are commonly designed as integral structure and then incapable of being folded for storage in the practical use. In this connection, the space occupied by, and space for storing electrical wheelchair not in use is quite large, so as to cause extreme inconvenience and trouble no matter in placement, shifting, transportation, storage or movement. Although the occupied space may be reduced due to detachable approach utilized by the industry, not only more time is consumed in assembling and disassembling, but also utmost troublesome inconvenience in operation is obvious in such an assembling and disassembling process. Further, damage to other objects may be possible when the electric wheelchair is shifted by dragging directly. In addition, larger force is required to place the electric wheelchair into the trunk, and thus, more vitality is consumed. Thereby, there is still much room for improvement for the above problems.
Accordingly, in light of the above, a handy type electric carriage is provided by the applicant on the basis of extensive experience in designing, developing and manufacturing in the related industry, as well as further research and improvement on the current structure and drawbacks, for achieving the object of better practical utility desirably.